duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
N'Liten Up
N'Liten Up is an album by Warren Cuccurullo, released on 8 December 2015. About the album The album is a concept project, which is more of a show that tells a story with different characters, presented in the order as the story unfolds. "Big Stress" is included with lyrics by Nick Rhodes, whose TV Mania also co-produced tracks on the album. The other producers are DoUBLEyOuSEe (aka Warren Cuccurullo) and American musician/producer Simone Sello. "Big Stress" features in the movie soundtrack of Open Cam, released in 2005. The album was recorded during the summer of 2004 at the Village Studios in North Hollywood, USA. Demo versions include "From The Far Side" (became "The Chemical Balance") and "Delicious" (became "N Liten Up"). An original recording called "The Holy Man's Plea" (became "The Infinite Spirit") was not included on the album, but features in Open Cam. The album was released on Warren Cuccurullo 59th birthday. Track listing All tracks written by Cuccurullo unless otherwise stated: #Intro - 0:40 #"Is Wot it Is (The SIGNAL)" - 2:50 #"Big Stress" - 3:49 #"Lazy Modes" - 4:19 #"Breaking Down" - 3:58 #"The Chemical Balance" - 5:36 #"Channel One (I Wanna See Nirvana)" - 3:14 #"Godisnowhere" - 3:12 #"Goodbye" - 3:45 #"His Mind Into Her" - 3:49 #"N Liten Up" - 3:36 #"Tuya (Roll Credits)" - 4:21 Credits *All tracks conceived and composed by Warren Cuccurullo. *Track 01 compiled by Joe Travers, K. Huffnagle *Track 03 Warren Cuccurullo, Nick Rhodes *Track 04 Warren Cuccurullo, Nick Rhodes, Veronika Coassolo *Track 05 Warren Cuccurullo, S. Sello *Track 07 Warren Cuccurullo, S. Sello *Track 10 Warren Cuccurullo, Neil Carlill *All titles Private Parts Music ASCAP administered by SONGS music publishing *Recorded and mixed at Village Recorders Los Angeles *Initial recording done in Privacy London and Privacy Los Angeles *Produced by Warren Cuccurullo, Simone Sello *Produced by Warren Cuccurullo, Sello, TV Mania (3, 4, 8, 9) *Mixed by Warren Cuccurullo, Simone Sello, Kent Huffnagle *Track 4 mixed by Warren Cuccurullo, Sello, John Jones *Additional engineering and programming Mark Tinley *Mastered by Eric Hart at Glaus Haus Studios *Cover photo by Dean Chamberlain *Art direction by Mariko Catherine *Art direction by Melle Belle *Management: Jean Renard *Warren Cuccurullo - lead vocals, guitar, bass guitar (tracks: 3, 4, 8, 12), programming *Simone Sello - keyboards, bass guitar, drum programming + vocals (track: 11) *Joe Travers drums (tracks: 3, 5, 8, 12) *Giuseppe Patane - bass guitar (tracks: 2, 9) *Chris Golden - bass guitar (tracks: 10) *Alex Alessandroni - wurlitzer (track: 4) *Nick Rhodes - keyboards (tracks: 3, 4, 9) *Ben Wendel - tenor and soprano sax (tracks: 4, 10) *Matthew Silberman - tenor sax (tracks: 9, 11) *Manuel Stagars - kaoss fx (track: 6) *Shenkar - violin and vocals (track: 6), vocals (track: 1) *Gingger - violin and vocals (track: 6), vocals (track: 1) *Alex Troupe - lead vocals (tracks: 3, 11) *Veronica Coassolo - lead vocals (track: 4) *Neil Carlill - lead vocals (track: 10) *Mayko - vocals (track: 7) *Dale Bozzio - spoken word (track: 2) *Gingger's Daughter - "Heaven on Earth" vocal (track: 6) *Donna - vocals (tracks: 2, 11, 12) *Brooke - vocals (tracks: 2, 5, 8, 11, 12) *Sugar - vocals (tracks: 2, 12) *Tamaki (Farcast) - rap verses (track: 12) Category:Warren Cuccurullo albums Category:Nick Rhodes related